


Dresses Are For The Boys

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [19]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dresses, M/M, Romeo is precious, clothes don’t really have a gender soooo, its not really homophobia but, its prob the delanceys, protect him, race is a good friend, school jerks ya know, vaping is BAD DONT DO I T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Race had never seen Romeo embarrassed before.





	Dresses Are For The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nineteen: Pride  
> I know technically this means like “pride parade” or something around those lines but like…I took it a different way. By that I mean Romeo wears dresses & is proud of himself. Also based off one of the stories where I mention race wears a dress to school…

Ever since Race had known Romeo, he had never been ashamed of who he was. Race knew Romeo was proud of being Filipino despite when some people made jokes about it. He loved his mom's, even when people laughed or acted as if it wasn't normal, even when people stared, he never cared. Romeo was proud to say he was bisexual, even when people didn't understand or told him that it wasn't a thing.

Race had only seen Romeo embarrassed once in his life and it was when he was auditioning for the school's musical and his voice cracked. Race and Romeo did many embarrassing things together, but not once had Romeo look actually embarrassed. But Race could see how uncomfortable Romeo looked as he walked down the hallway. He had his arms crossed and was hunched in on himself, he wasn't laughing or talking to Race. Race could see the people staring, the people laughing and pointing "discreetly." He could see the judging stares and Race wanted to punch them all. Yet, Race couldn't get into any more trouble for punching jerks.

"I love your dress, Romeo," Sarah says when they approach their usual morning table. "You look so good!"

Everyone around the table begins to compliment as well, raising Romeo's confidence a bit. Race knew he still had those thoughts in the back of his mind. 

When the morning bell rung, signaling everyone to get to class, and Romeo was walking with David, Race approached Sarah.

"I need you to switch outfits with me," Race tells her.

Sarah nearly chokes on the water she was drinking, "Sorry what?"

"People are making fun of Romeo," Race tells her, "I can tell he's uncomfortable. Maybe if I also wear a dress...he won't feel so, bad?"

Sarah looks at Race's outfit and then her own. Race was wearing skinny jeans and a hoodie, which is what he wore most of the time. Sarah, however; never really wore jeans or hoodies. She was always in leggings or a dress or skirt, she always looked well put together.

"...Fine," Sarah says, "But this is my favorite dress, if there is so much as a stain...Race."

"I get it!" Race nods, "Now please?”

Sarah sighs and they sneak into the girls bathroom, that Sarah claimed no one used. One person, was in fact using it, but she was vaping and not paying much attention to anything.

Sarah sighs as she passes the dress over top of stall, "I can't believe...Race you owe me."

"It's for Romeo," Race says as he passes her his hoodie and jeans.

"For Romeo," Sarah nods, "You're a good friend Racer."

"I know," Race says as he tugs the dress on. "Does it fit?"

"Yes," Sarah says and groans, "I hate that we are almost the same size."

"It should be a compliment," Race grins, "If you were a dude you'd look like me."

"I think I'd look more like David," Sarah says, "He is my twin."

Race scoffs and slowly opens the stall door. He stares at himself in the mirror with wide eyes.

The girl who was vaping laughs, "Props to you, dude or..."

"Dude," Race says, "Doing it for a friend."

"I heard," She says and leans against the wall, "Good for you."

"Sarah," Race says, "Are you gonna come out?"

"I came out months ago," She jokes and laughs.

Race rolls his eyes. Sarah leaves the stall and groans at her reflection, "Race, I wish you'd let me help you with you area of fashion."

"There's nothing wrong with jeans and hoodies."

Sarah rolls her eyes and ties her hair into a braid.

"Wow, Jacobs," The girl grins.

"Shut up, Rafaela," Sarah replies.

"For Romeo," Sarah then says.

"For Romeo."

—

The school day passed quickly, Race didn't see Romeo again until 3rd block. He did see him in the hallways, but Romeo had his head down every time. Spot had commented on the dress, causing Race to almost deck him but he knew it was Spot's way of teasing. (Spot was still learning). Jack had given him a thumbs up and David had done a double take when recognizing the dress.

"You're wearing my sisters favorite dress?"

"And she's wearing my favorite hoodie and jeans," Race replies. 

David only nods, still slightly confused and walks away. Race laughs to himself and enters the classroom. He saw Romeo sitting in the back, doodling on a piece of notebook paper.

“Hey, Rome,” Race greets. 

Romeo smiles up at him and goes back to drawing. Race waits before he sits down. Romeo glances up at him again with wide eyes, “Isn’t that Sarah’s favorite dress?”

“She let me wear it,” Race smiles. 

“Sarah…let you wear her favorite dress?”

“And she’s wearing my favorite hoodie and jeans,” Race says, “Yes.”

“Wh—why?” Romeo asks.

Race takes his seat beside him, “Because I know people were poking fun…I’ve never seen you actually be embarrassed about something. And you shouldn’t be embarrassed about this.”

“So you made Sarah change clothes with you?” 

“Yes. So you wouldn’t be the only one and maybe you wouldn’t feel so embarrassed by this,” Race says. “To be honest, my first action was going to be to just punch everyone but if I get in trouble for punching someone else they’ll probably kick me out of school.”

Romeo laughs, “I’m glad you didn’t punch anyone.”

“Yeah, me too,” Race grins, “I look pretty good in a dress.”

“Not as good as me,” Romeo jokes. 

“You’re right,” Race agrees.


End file.
